Monster Improvement Forum Part 3
Welcome to the Monster Improvement Forum! Basically this is like the Monster Idea Forum, but with already-existing monsters in the game that are improved and made viable for today's meta. Feel free to add as many monsters as you like (as long as they are S+ on the Viability Ranking or lower)! RULE OF THUMB Please, if you can, do not make the monster too busted. Making them OP tier is perfectly fine, but don't blast their stats beyond common sense (either make them all-around good, or give them lackluster stats alongside great ones), and make sure their moves are balanced. If anything reaches worrying levels and you're told about it, make sure it gets fixed, or the profile will be purged. Example of bad stats: Power - 3,845 Speed - 3,575 Life - 43,927 Example of good stats: Power - 3,592 Speed - 3,491 Life - 39,718 OR Power - 3,792 Speed - 3,372 Life - 37,718 Example of a bad move: Dummy Wave - AoE 50 Special dmg + Mega Stun + Mega Freeze + PER + Trait Disable + Team NER + Self 3-turn Evasion, 32s, 3 CD Example of a good move: Dummy Punch - 50 Special dmg + Stun + PER, 32s, 2 CD Hobkin(Pro Master666)WIP Super Dan Dr. Marihelson, now a mad and crazy mutant, tried to rule the world using toxins, using every invention he had to achieve his goals. Luckily, Super Dan is here to stop him. He is a unique humanoid robot that has unlimited power and can use many powers to destroy enemies. Having him in your army will make your opponent weak and frightened. Role: Attacker All Skills Skill Group 1 Dazing Strength: 60 Special damage + Daze w/ 15s, no CD Antispace Attack: AoE Metal Weakness + 30 Metal damage w/ 23s, 2 turn CD Bomber Blasts: AoE 35 Special damage w/ 10s, 2 turn CD Skill Group 2 Leaf Shield: AoE 40 Nature damage + Poison + Self Botanophobic Shield w/ 27s, 2 turn CD Fire Blade Storm: 65 Fire damage + AoE Ignite + Self Fire Shield w/ 25s, 2 turn CD Spark Shocks: AoE 35 Thunder damage + Shock + Skill Group 3 Skill Group 4 SPECIAL ''' Krugbo (Epik) The Horror of Horrors, the Abstract Abomination, the grandest of eldritch nightmares. Krugbo is a being made of pure insanity and is a mindless hungry creature, with no regard in the slightest for the well-being of anything around it. If you are bitten by any of its mouths, the toxins stored in its teeth have a horrible effect on the body. No mortal has been able to perceive the symptoms of these toxins, and have turned into babbling, foaming madmen if they lay their eyes upon a victim. There isn't a way to reason with it, either, as all it can perceive is the madness and destruction it creates. It will take only the most powerful of warriors to slay this beastly entity. '''Role: Denier/Attacker Skill Group 1 *Launch The Fangs - 45 Special damage + Poison, 31s, 1 CD *Whispering Secrets - Team Damage Boost + Precision, 34s, 2 CD *Gates To The Endless - AoE 50% Double Possession, 27s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 *Chomp From Every Angle - 20 Special damage + 20 Special damage + 20 Special damage + 20 Special damage + Bleed, 37s, 3 CD *Manic Voices - Self Double Damage + NER or Self Double Damage+ Extra Turn, 40s, 1 CD *Crawlers From The Beyond - AoE 45 Dark damage + Bleed + Daze, 35s, 3 CD Skill Group 3 *It Cannot Be Believed - CDA + AoE Possession + 35 Special damage , 36s, 3 CD *Inconceivable Feelings - AoE PER + Blind + Self True Vision, 39s, 2 CD *Stare Into The Void - 50 Dark damage + Trait Disable + AoE Mega Possession, 48s, 4 CD Special *You Will Never Escape - Trait Disable + AoE PER + Mega Possession + 65 Dark damage Cryotan (TastyCaik) Category:Idea Forums